


Hisoka's Happy Family

by Scarlet_Morow



Series: HisoFox Series [3]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Dominant Hisoka (Hunter X Hunter), F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fluff, Hisofox, Hisoka being protective, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Motherhood, Pregnant Reader, Romantic Fluff, Semi-Public Sex, leorio is a doctor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:14:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29000523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlet_Morow/pseuds/Scarlet_Morow
Summary: Hisoka and you decided to stay at whale Island for some relaxation and to spend a more comfortable time with Hisoka since your pregnant. This is where Gon gives your a pleasant surprise.Its also where Hisoka learned more about his true side of himself thanks to Gon.Final part.
Relationships: Hisoka (Hunter X Hunter)/You, Hisoka (Hunter x Hunter)/Reader
Series: HisoFox Series [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1909204
Kudos: 10





	1. Learning about Hisoka

It has been just one month after y/n said she was pregnant to Hisoka, but then Hisoka told her something that both amazed and shocked her. He stated that he can in fact tell she is pregnant by her scent and that it was doing things to him. 

At first you thought he was being a pervert but then you slowly started to see what he was saying...

One minute he would be fine then the next minute he started to claw at things out of annoyance. You started to think which of you was suffering from mood swings him or you. The next time it happened was when you were walking outside with him out of habit, he wore his hoodie but left his tail out. 

As you both was walking Hisoka would growl low staring at a man that was staring at you but it wasn’t a flirtatious one it was just a man that simply smiled at you out of politeness which Hisoka took for flirting. “hey, hey calm down love it is just a man being polite now stop being annoying” you got irritated and he huffs looking away pulling out his deck of cards and began to shuffle them expertly. 

Then it happened in public that he almost clawed the waitress when she tried to touch your still not very big bump which only looked like a threat. He was gripping her wrist tightly making her whimper from the pain. You smacked him in the back of the head telling him to let her go which he did realizing what he had done just now.

She walked away quickly to which you were too embarrassed to eat there. Getting up and immediately leaving holding back your tears since you were angry, but you didn’t know why you decided to cry, these damn hormones..

You cried once outside and felt Hisoka place a hand on you should “…Y/n~” he said but you smacked his hand away “why are you being mean to everyone now I know you like to fight and have a tendency of wanting to kill but you can’t do that when I’m here understand that!” you shouted and turned away and cried more seeing that Hisoka’s ears went flat on his head even though his face was serious. 

“IM SORRY HISOKA DON’T BE SAD” you said through sobs kneeling down Hisoka was surprised you said this but knelt down and hugs you close before picking you up “I’m sorry to lets go home ill get us some food on the way okay…please don’t cry” even though it was a very lovely thing to see someone so broken and vulnerable in his sight he just couldn’t bring himself to like seeing you in pain or crying.

  
\---

Once you both was home Hisoka was resting beside you since you were not hungry after you both came back. So, your opted to cuddle him. You also noticed his sleeping pattern changed and you knew you had to get to the bottom of this, but you knew he could not be there because he may get mad, not that you cared, but still you hated when he was mad. 

It was morning when you heard Hisoka clawing at a mattress you purposely bought so that way he will not destroy anything in the house. You also got two big metal wall plates to let him throw his cards at. You would have given him hell on earth if he damaged your house again.

Once he left the house you logged into your laptop and accessed the hunter data base using your hunter license you searched up his kind and realized that Hisoka was the last hybrid. You was sadden but then you thought about something and continued to search reading more about his kind you was happy that at least they still believe there is no more existing and only rumors that one was sighted.

You blushed lightly seeing some interesting information. If his kind was to mate with a human, if it is a male also known as an "Alpha" male, that Is mating with a female human there is a 90% chance of the child being born half human and half fox and if it is a female hybrid to a male human it is only a 50% chance.

The site you was on showed a baby that had very tiny ears and a fuzz ball as a tail you chuckled low and thought about how cute your and Hisoka’s baby will be. You then read more information and saw why he acted annoyed.

Apparently, when you were reading that Hisoka’s kind will behave different when their mate is carrying is because now, they are bond to them by the child and once mated you are closer to each other. Which explains why you both sometimes know what the other is feeling and thinking which amazed you smiling as you read. 

It also mentioned whatever discomfort their mate will feel they feel it as well and since they do not know how to handle it, they tend to get aggravated. When other males are around there mate, they will be on their guard they managed to have a video of two male hybrids fighting when the other went close to their mate and you had to say it was rather gruesome.

A big no in their kind is no one will touch the mate or the baby they are carrying because they will get defensive. That explains a lot. 

They will always want to spoil their mate and will always be loving towards their mate and their unborn child which you smiled. Lastly, they sleep covering their mate and curling their tail on top of them as a way for their mate to feel safe and secured. You sigh softly but then the last part made you blushed a little bit more.

The Alpha male will also feel if their mate is feeling Needy, mainly sexually which they would come to them and help relieve it but that does not mean the alpha will not feel it as well so they will have to sooth them the best way their mate can. You were still blushing as you continued to read. 

The mate will notice their alpha is sexually frustrated by the way they act which is easy. They simply like to bite the nape of their mates’ neck and will always do this behind them… you stopped reading blushing still and sighing softly. 

You logged out and close the laptop getting up and getting dressed blushing still recalling all those moments when you both was intimate, and you were glad it was him that was with you.

You was also glad that the article stated whoever they mated to they stay with them for life and that was basically marriage but you wondered if Hisoka would get married, you was still fine how it was because you wasn’t sure if you was the marrying type yourself.

“Now I understand you love ill try to understand more and more” you said softly. You went into the shower hugging yourself wishing Hisoka was there now because you really wanted to feel his warmth and his arms around you.

It was only a few minutes later that you felt strong arms wrap around you and you sigh softly looking to the side “Hisoka don’t you have a fight today?” you were surprised.

“I do but I wanted to hold you for some reason and judging from your reaction I believe it was a good call hmm~” he chuckles and kissed your cheek smiling his hand slides down to your stomach his way of showing love towards their unborn child as well. 

“can you stay with me love please. I know you have to fight but can I come also then wait for you at the entrance where you fight?” he was surprised but smiles suddenly “sure I would love nothing more~” 

~~

  
And with that you both headed towards the arena hand in hand with you leaning close to him..


	2. Whale Island Festival~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hisoka wanted to take you out and decided to surprise you by going to whale Island to see your friends again~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No service boy was hurt doing this... well not that much.
> 
> Some time skips here.

Hisoka won the fight in the arena only one fight away from being able to fight a floor master and become one as well he walked away smiling the camera followed him to his entrance where you were waiting and he picks you up walking away. He takes you to his room and you smiled when he lays you on the bed.

“so how was the fight y/n”

“amazing as always Hisofox” you giggle when he grunts annoyed by the name and sat up. Placing his hand on your stomach lightly rubbing it.

“I’m going to shower now love feel free to order something to eat for us I’m not picky right now~” he stood up and was walking towards the bathroom. 

You turn to your side and sigh softly closing your eyes you inhaled Hisoka’s scent on the bed “mm he always smells so good” you said softly before you stood up and went to his closet, noticing the hoodie he had worn when you all went through that terrible ordeal.

You took it out and striped your clothing leaving just your underwear and placing his hoodie on nuzzling into the warmth blushing lightly Before laying back down smiling. 

Hisoka sniffs the air while taking a shower looking behind him towards the door “Hmm what is that smell.? So sweet and tantalizing~” he hums and comes out the shower soon enough wrapping the towel around his waist and dry his hair before shaking his tail from any excess water and now it was puffy, sitting on the edge of the bath he would comb through his tail with his fingers eyes closed inhaling that scent.

While Hisoka was in the bathroom You ordered your favorite food and the same for Hisoka. You were sighing softly in his hoodie the feeling against your bare skin was delightful sighing with content. You open your eyes to see Hisoka standing their eyes narrowed he was in shorts that had hearts on it and remained shirtless his tail swaying lightly ears slightly perked up.

“Love you look beautiful and smell nice~” Hisoka crawls on top of the bed kissing up your leg to your stomach placing his hand on the side of your stomach smiling more he continued to move up until he was face to face with you and kissed you softly on the lips.

“our food should be here soon love we can just...” you blushed lightly looking away “um hold me?” you asked softly and Hisoka smiled and lays beside you holding you close. “better~” you nod and smiled softly “always love” 

\--

Hisoka woke up to the sound of you giggling in your sleep nuzzling deeper into Hisoka’s embrace. “how adorable you are my sweet~” he rubs your stomach with his free hand and kissed the top of your head and started to see why the scent was so sweet it was coming from you. He realized you have a mixture of his scent and yours and it made him proud to have you as his. 

He looks overhearing the door so he slips out of bed and answers the door looking down at the boy that brought the food for them he looked pale since it was him but Hisoka lets him pass as the boy dropped off the cart with the two trays and two large cups of homemade strawberry and banana smoothies and two slices of cake on one plate covered in a plastic dome. 

  
it was going well until the boy made the mistake of looking where the bedroom was and Hisoka snarls loudly and grabs the boy by the shirt and throws him out of his suit slamming the door shut. To add to the boys fear he leaks out his bloodlust directly at him. The boy ran off quickly scared knowing he made a big mistake. 

“love? Who was that?”

“room service love come eat~” he sounded as if nothing happened his smile was sly but you knew it was typical of him to do that face when he did something stupid but you didn’t feel like bothering with it sitting down on the couch and smiles mouth almost watering when he brought the food over.

Once you both settled down y/n began to eat with Hisoka in comfortable silence the only sound that can be heard in the room was the background noises from the tv which was on some random channel the ironic part was you both had an interest in cooking shows or tv shows that had a lot of killing in it which made Hisoka laugh most of the time.

but for now it was showing anything. Once you both finished eating Hisoka went to clean up placing the plates on the cart and taking the dessert plate leaving it in the fridge. He opens the door wheeling out the food cart and closing it afterwards. 

“well what would you like to do?” you asked Hisoka who was borderline bored he shrugs flopping on the ground in front of you and laying his head on your thigh an invitation for you to play with his hair and ears. So, you did, running your fingers through it and massaging it.

It took a few minutes for you both to end up falling asleep in the same position. 

\---

  
Its been a long time since Hisoka took you out on a date so he decided to surprise you by taking you to a Festival on whale Island where he also surprised you by letting you see Leorio, Gon, Killua, and Kurapika. You smiled brightly hugging them all tightly and then turn to Hisoka kissing him deeply and hugging him tightly to which he held you close tail swaying side to side. 

Leorio snickers because he knew Hisoka was happy.

They all tried the rides making sure to ride ones that did harm your baby or you. You saw a big stuffed fox and it had white fur with gold stars all over it and yellow eyes it reminded you of Hisoka and you look at Hisoka with puppy eyes to which he agreed. He had to pop all the balloons in one minute the old man passed him ten darts with a doubtful expression. 

Hisoka looks between the darts and the balloons and smiled small when the timer started, he threw three of them and it hit all three balloons then he threw two on the left and he pops them to. He threw three again and it popped those as well. the balloon in the middle he threw one at it directly.

The last balloon he looks down at you to which you tip toe and kissed his cheek and he smiles and looking at you still and while looking at you he threw the last dart and it hit the balloon with a loud pop and it only took him 40 seconds to which people that was watching cheered and the old man was shocked and asked what he wanted he points to the big stuff fox animal and passed it you which you hugged tight smiling.

“ahh thank you hiso, I love it now hold it so it can have your scent” you give him a cute pout to which he laughs and held it close to him. Everyone meets up at Gon’s House where Mito was making a big dinner and she had a table outside to enjoy the lights. 

“after we eat I’m going to show you guys my favorite spot it will be a nice area to see the fireworks there to” he said happily before running inside with Killua to help his aunt serve the food outside. Kurapika and Leorio was talking about something and you were laying your head on Hisoka’s shoulder watching the stars. 

“this is amazing love thank you” you said smiling 

“of course, my sweet anything to make you happy”


End file.
